Harry Potter and the Sorceress Stone
by muses-actress
Summary: Story one of 7... Follows story plot but from a different perspective. Christine Savage is friends with the twins and this is her account of the series. Rated for adult content


Ok, this is my first attempt at this "genre". This is what happens after you go see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and decide on another OC ficlet…. Oh, and this is all the same as the books, just in a different perspective

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters… Christine Savage is mine though… Enjoy! .

* * *

The train was always the same… the same scarlet colour, the same bunch of dimwits running around. Christine sighed once more and waited in one of the compartments for the twins.

From day one, Christine and the twins, Fred and George, were best friends. They all seemed to get in the most trouble and cause the most mischief. She smiled fondly at some of their more "amateur" shenanigans. Suddenly she heard hushed and fervent whispers from some of the girls in the Ravenclaw house.

"Fred, George, over here mates!" Christine spotted her friends, who were now trying to push their way through the corridor. She pulled them into the first available compartment, with Lee Jordan following close behind. "So, how was your summer?"

"The usual… trying to cause as much trouble as possible." Christine just laughed and shook her head at George. "And you'll never guess who I passed in the corridor."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter" Fred finished.

"Are you kidding me? Does he actually have the scar?"

"Yup, saw it with my own eyes."

"Wow, and Lee did you bring the tarantula?" Lee opened the box in which the tarantula was housed to confirm that he did indeed have the spider. "Wicked! Now all we need to do is somehow get it into Snape's dormitory and we're set. Poor old Snape will be screaming like a little nancy-boy. I know for a fact that he has a strong dislike for spiders of any size."

The quartet spent the remainder of the journey comparing summer stories and catching up on old times.

* * *

Christine never really liked the sorting feast… it was too long, and the last thing she wanted to do after sitting on a train for a long period of time is sit any longer for a stupid feast. Professor McGonagall came through with the Sorting hat and stool. Christine smirked at her memories of when she was Sorted. Everyone had told her that it was to be the most gruesome task that she would ever perform. She was so nervous, she had been shaking at the mere thought of what she had to face when she passed through the doors.

"Chris," Fred whispered from across the table. Chris had been what the twins called her from the very beginning. They thought Christine was too feminine. "remember when your brother had told us that we had to face a troll for the Sorting?"

"Yeah, I almost died of fright that day." the conversation was abruptly halted when Nearly Headless Nick had looked their way. The whole hall had fallen silent when "Potter, Harry" had been called. The whispering had started again, but Chris had stayed silent. Fred and George had already told her, but do you honestly trust them? After several moments, the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" and the applause was tremendous. The twins started chanting in approval as Harry weakly sat down next to Chris. She dully noticed the rest of the sorting… Ron, the twin's youngest brother, was Sorted into Gryffindor as well but she tuned out the rest of the Sorting for the most part.

After the last person was Sorted and Dumbledore, the headmaster, had said his welcoming words, the plates suddenly filled with every food you could possibly imagine. Conversation was light and comfortable for the whole feast. There was a pleasant feeling surrounding the Great Hall.

"So, I don't think we have met." Chris turned to Harry, "I'm Christine, or Chris as I'm known by these dorks" she referred to Fred and George. Harry's mouth was so full of food that he simply nodded in return.

"So have a good summer, Ron?" Harry's attention had turned to the High Table and his eyes fell on a greasy haired teacher who was involved in conversation with Prof. Quirrell. Suddenly, as the greasy haired teacher looked at him, a sharp pain fell on his scar.

"You alright there, Harry?" Chris had notice him wince and saw his hand rise to his forehead.

"Yeah, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape. Bloody git, if I ever knew one. You see, he's the one you want to watch out for. He's been teaching Potions for years, but we all know he's after the Defense against the Dark Arts position. Snape's been more moody this year than ever… I guess because he didn't get the job again this year."

As the plates were cleared and Dumbledore said his departing words, Chris wished nothing more than to lie in her bed and sleep. Just as she was finished wishing, everyone started to get up and head to their dormitories. When Chris got to hers, she didn't even bother unpacking her suitcase. She fell promptly on her bed and fell asleep.


End file.
